


a love as pure as the fresh fallen snow

by thominewtandzombies (raspberriesandrum)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, coffee is love, minho is like a small child when it comes to snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesandrum/pseuds/thominewtandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is an unholy cheerful morning person, instigates a snowball fight, and carries Newt like a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love as pure as the fresh fallen snow

Thomas used to think he was an early riser. All of his friends had whined and moaned at one time or another about his tendency to be upright and functional before it was absolutely necessary, and he’d never understood what all the fuss was about.

That was before he’d met Minho.

The running obsessed nutbar was up before dawn every morning performing half a marathon, rain or shine. His post-run shower was Thomas’ alarm clock more often than not nowadays.

“Get up shuckface! Come on it’s snowing!”

Blinking one eye open and watching one of the lights of his life scramble around in his ‘running undies’ and a WCKD U sweatshirt at dark o’ thirty in the morning Thomas felt as though he could finally understand he friends’ feelings.

Behind him the puddle of lanky blond warmth plastered across his back stirred enough to flip Minho off, “This is the third buggin’ time it’s bloody well snowed this winter, shank, I need my beauty sleep.”

“No you really don’t,” Minho said, “If you get any more beautiful Thomas and I will spontaneously combust and then where will you be?”

“Asleep,” Newt moaned pitifully, burying his face in the back of Thomas’ neck.

Thomas can almost feel his heart melting into a puddle of goo, but Minho apparently is not so affected because before Thomas can even process the fact that he’s stolen his sweatpants, again, there Minho is mercilessly yanking the covers off them and doing away with their little pocket of sleepy warmth.

“Minho you slinthead! I am going to bloody murder you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Newt was already mostly dressed for the weather, having gone to sleep in layers against the cold, so he simply snatched a pair of woolly socks, also belonging to Thomas, technically speaking, from the dresser and charged out of the bedroom in search of his winter jacket and revenge.

Thomas curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage but without Newt’s body heat and the heavy weight of the comforter it was fighting a loosing battle and he knew it, so with a groan he slid out of bed and wandered over to the dresser, vindictively extricating a bunched up roll of Minho’s barely-used sweatpants.

They were bright red and the fleece was still soft and Thomas wondered for the thousandth time just what the appeal of his faded, worn-out, year-one sweats was for Minho.

A glance out the window showed that Newt had manged to wrestle him to the ground and was shoving handfuls of snow down the collar of his coat and shouting profanity while Minho tried to squirm away.

Thomas shook his head, every time it snowed it was the same. Some little-kid part of Minho couldn’t resist playing in it and Newt always fell for Minho’s bait. Thomas put the coffee on and raided the cupboard for the last of the instant pancake mix and a new pack of bacon.

When breakfast was mostly done Thomas stomped into his boots and trudged out onto the balcony to throw snowballs at the two idiots who’d stopped trying to murder each other and were now making out in the middle of the yard the snow falling all around.

“Thomas, you shuck we’re havin’ a moment here,” groaned Newt as Minho rolled off of him.

“Come on down, Greenie,” offered Minho, and Thomas thought he could see him waggle his eyebrows, as he lay back in the snow more fully, “The water’s fine.”

“Yeah, I could do that, or I could just eat all of the freaking delicious breakfast I just cooked up here all on my own while you stupid shanks freeze your nuts off,” he said smiling down at them.

“Is there coffee?” asked Newt.

“There’s coffee.”

“My hero, Thomas my darling, I absolutely bloody love you,” Newt declared heaving himself to his feet only to have the bad one promptly give out and fold up under him sending him back down in a puff of snow.

“Newt!”

“Damn, bloody, buggin’ leg!” cursed Newt, “I’m fine Minho, get the hell off before I kick your shank arse.”

Ignoring Newt’s protests Minho was quick to scoop him up into his arms and make for the front doors, not for the first time Thomas was glad that they only lived on the second floor of the apartment complex.

He wanted to run out there, but he knew the urge was silly, Minho was there and Newt was just fine and wouldn’t appreciate him hovering. Instead he scrambled around the apartment grabbing towels, clean dry clothes, muscle liniment and a couple of ibuprofen for Newt.

Minho came in and set a scowling Newt onto the boot bench with extreme gentleness.

“M’not a soddin’ princess, I’m fine, I don’t need the two of you mother-hennin’.”

“Course you don’t,” Thomas pointed out, dropping a towel on his head and rubbing some of the snowmelt out of Newt’s curls, “But the mother henning, as you call it, makes  _us_  feel better.”

“So just let us pamper you already,” Minho said cajolingly, bending to unlace Newt’s boots and peel the we flannel of his pajama pants of his long legs, “Think about it, we’ve got the day off, you could get a full-body massage, breakfast in bed—”

“If there isn’t at least one mind-blowing orgasm in that spa-package you can bloody well forget it.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” said Thomas with a grin, pecking Newt on the temple, “And in the meantime, coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> come check out my tumblr! where I am thominewtandzombies


End file.
